Surprise On The Beach
by Rosh Linz
Summary: A romantic, midnight picnic with Edward on a deserted beach...what could be better? But Edward has something special planned for Bella. Bad summary please r&r!


**Hey so this is my second one-shot. It a Bella/Edward fluff. I have done a Bella/Jacob fluff one-shot called 'You Are My Sun' so please check that out as well!! Please review! Enjoy!**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Edward, this is gorgeous!" I exclaimed. He had brought me to a small secluded beach hidden by huge cliffs on either side which shaded it from any wind. It was completely still. The tide was out so the beach was long rather than wide. He had put up fairy lights all around a rug on one side of the beach. The midnight moon shone down and made the whole picture perfect. I was in shock;_ he had done all this for me?_

"I hope you don't mind but I've prepared a picnic for you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, I don't mind at all." I whispered back. He led me over towards the lights. I begun to make out a wine cooler a basket and LOTS of cushions positioned on the rug.

"Wine?" he asked, raising one eyebrow and holding up the bottle and a wine glass as we sat. "Yes please." I replied, still in awe of the beauty of this scene. He handed me the glass and smiled that crooked smile that I loved. "Want some food?" he offered.

"Oh what's on the menu tonight? A negative or O positive?" I answered grinning.

He laughed at my joke, "no, chicken actually," and produced a plate out of the basket. "I made it myself." He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Well then, how could I refuse?" I laughed.

I ate my meal eagerly while he watched me. When I had finished we talked well into the small hours of the night. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he asked me suddenly. "There's more?" I moaned, if I ate one more bite I knew I would burst. He went into the basket once more and produced a small black box which he balanced on my knee.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued. "Open it" he insisted. "Okay…" I hesitated. Slowly I picked up the small box and opened it.

"Oh. My. God!" Inside the box was a ring. And not just any ring, but an engagement ring.

I was stunned. I couldn't move, let alone talk. All I could do was stare at the ring. Nestled into the black satin of the box the ring sparkled in the dim light, the face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamond. I'd never seen anything like it. It was beautiful.

Then, Edward crawled over in front of me, on one knee and said, "Bella, you have made me the happiest man alive. Will you continue to make me happy and marry me?"

"I…I…" I was speechless.

"Yes." I whispered. His face light up when he heard my answer. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up spinning me around in a circle, like in one of those romantic movies.

"Okay, calm down Prince Charming, I'm sure you will have plenty of chances to sweep me off my feet after the wedding." I laughed.

"Couldn't wait that long." He answered and brought his lips down to meet mine.

"We'll have plenty of time for that as well."

He pulled back and looked at me with his dazzling crooked grin. "I'll be looking forward to it," and he leaned back in to kiss me again and I knew that if we wanted to, we could just stay there forever, bound by our love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think?? Please review!! It really helps to know what people think of my ideas and writing skills so please! And thank you for reading!**

**Oh and I'm going to advertise a story by my cousin:**

Unavoidable by TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar

What if Bella had never moved to Forks? What if Edward still killed humans? Could they still find each other and could she love a monster? And what happens when the Voltouri get involved.

**It's really good so please check that out!**

**And don't forget to review this story! Remember reviews make me happier than midnight picnics with Edward!!**

**Rolo:D**

**xxxx**


End file.
